


FIC: Surety

by jagnikjen



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac decides it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Surety

“C’mon, Harm, take me home, will you?” Mac asked, and although everyone could hear her, no one saw the look on her face … except for Harm, of course, for whom the look was intended.

Harm knew—he didn’t know how he knew—but he knew that she was asking for more than a car ride back to her apartment. He nodded and held her coat for her.

She peeked around Harm’s frame to wave and say good-bye to everyone at McMurphy’s. They had been celebrating Harriet’s promotion to full lieutenant—finally. Bud and Harriet had waited to have their party until Mac had shaken off her funk after Mic’s departure.

Bud came over to thank them for coming. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home, Ma’am?” he asked. Mac had ridden over with Bud and Harriet.

“Bud, it’s your wife’s party. You should stay,” she said. “Besides, Harm doesn’t mind…do you?” She looked up at him again.

“Ahhh … no … ” he replied before offering his hand to Bud. “Thanks, Bud. It was fun. Give my regards to Harriet, will you?”

“Yes, Sir … Ma’am … thanks for coming,” Bud said. “See you later.”

Mac waved again at the admiral and Harriet before turning for the door. Harm was right behind her.

They walked to the car in silence. Harm opened the door for her and closed it again after she was seated. The drive to Mac’s apartment was also completed without either one of them saying a word. Harm kept his eyes on the road, and Mac gazed out at the city lights.

Soon enough, Harm pulled up in front of her building. He came around and repeated the process of opening and closing the car door. He stood there for a moment looking at her, not sure if he had read her correctly at the bar. She reached out and took his hand and began walking toward the door.

“Are you sure?” he asked. She merely nodded, not even looking back at him, and continued to lead him inside.

~

She closed the door behind him and moved silently around Harm. He heard a scratch and saw the flare of a match as Mac lit a single candle. Walking back over to him, she looked up into his shadowed face before reaching up and slowly pulling his face toward her own, pressing a tentative kiss to his mouth.

Mac looked into his eyes gauging his mood … his response to her … it was curious, desirous, accepting.

They came together again slowly, his arms going around her waist and his hands under her jacket, hers going around his shoulders. The kisses were slow and sweet, unhurried and exploring, savoring and wanting. He tasted of bourbon … an intoxicating mix of Harm and alcohol … she felt warm all over, her body wanting and ready, but not anxious.

His hands roamed her back, hot to the touch, leaving chills in their wake. Pulling away gently, Mac pushed Harm’s coat off his shoulders before shrugging out of her own, leaving them in a heap on the floor in front of the door.

Harm reached out to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb across her lips, now swollen and rosy. She covered his hand with her own, regarding him again with velvet eyes. Wanting to feel the heat and the texture of his hands on her body, Mac tugged him into the bedroom.

She lit another candle, wanting to be able to see him, his expressive eyes, and his beautiful body. Mac turned back to him and slowly undressed herself, watching him as he watched her.

Pulling her blouse from her waistband, she crossed her arms and pulled her blouse off, revealing her breasts sheathed in red silk. Harm’s only reaction was to inhale deeply. Reaching around behind her and causing her breasts to push forward, she released the zipper of her skirt, allowing it to slip to the floor with a slight swish.

She stood before Harm, the red silk panties accentuating the curve of her hips.

Harm eyes traveled the length of her from her eyes to her toes and back up again, taking in every curve and every shadow. He locked his gaze on hers as she stepped forward and began to remove his clothes, too.

The blue cable knit sweater was lost in a moment. She glanced up at him before proceeding to his belt. Mac quickly released the pin and slid his belt from the belt loops. She undid the button and slowly slid the zipper down, Harm’s desire clearly apparent. She pushed the slacks down over his hips and he stepped out of them, standing before her clad only in his silky royal blue boxers.

Harm reached out to trail his finger from the hollow of her shoulder and down the curve of her breast. He continued down past her navel and across the top of her panties. He then slipped his finger inside the elastic and ran it back across her belly causing her to inhale audibly.

She stepped closer; pressing kisses to his chest, the light smattering of hair teasing her nose. She flicked first one masculine nipple with her tongue, then the other, surprising him.

“Touch me, Harm,” she whispered, the first she’d spoken aloud since they left the bar.

Harm worshiped her, touching her everywhere with a feather light touch, teasing each nerve ending. He kissed and licked and touched her and, without her knowing how, the remaining barriers were removed.

Mac moved to her bed, pulling the duvet back, and pulled Harm to her. They kissed again and again and again. Harm finally lay her down and took his place beside her. He leaned in to suckle her breasts, teasing each one to a hardened peak, she gasped at the sensations. His fingers gently probed her femininity, testing and teasing, preparing her for his entry. Harm lightly stroked her most sensitive spot, careful not to push her too far. Her eyes were wide, the pupils dilated.

Harm was ready. Mac was ready.

He moved over her, taking his position between her legs. She welcomed the heaviness of his body pressing against hers and the pressure of him against her thigh. Harm slid his hand between them and gently guided himself into her. Mac groaned as the velvet length of him filled her completely.

Their eyes locked as the heavenly torture began. Harm moved in and out of her with agonizing slowness. The pressure built slowly but steadily for each of them. Harm let out low moan as he felt Mac begin to move beneath him. She met each thrust with equal intensity as the pace accelerated. Mac’s body began to react first, her inner muscles convulsing around him as he continued his sweet assault. He finally couldn’t take it any longer and he filled her with his warmth.

“Mac,” he whispered in her ear. “That was incredible.” He looked down at her and noticed the thin sheen of moisture in her eyes. “What is it?”

“I knew it. I just knew it could be like this,” she offered. “I knew it would be like this with you … only with you.”

~ Fin ~


End file.
